Gels are used in many applications including foods, such as candies and desserts, and air treatment materials for continuous release of volatile air treatment components such as perfumes, disinfectants, bactericides, insecticidal materials, and the like. Air treatment gels typically comprise an aqueous medium containing the volatile air treatment components and a gel forming matrix. Air treatment gels may be made cold, meaning at about room temperature, and without added heat during mixing of the gel components and the gelling process. Known techniques for making cold prepared air treatment gels are often complex or require expensive, toxic, or hazardous components. Thus, there is a need for cold prepared gels and a method for making such gels that are economical, environment friendly, or even non-toxic or non-hazardous.